Une affaire sans fin
by LinsteadFic
Summary: Une série de perquisitions dans des maison suspecte d'être les QG de petit groupe terroriste va menait l'équipe vers une tout autre enquête apparemment sans fin , une Fic qui ce situe après le 3x21
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour a tous, voici ma première FanFic sur la série Chicago PD et Fic en général.

Résumé : Une série de perquisitions dans des maison suspectes d'être les QG de petits groupes terroristes va les mener vers une toute autre enquête apparemment sans fin , une Fic qui se situe après le 3x21 (car j'ai commencé a l'écrire après cet épisode)

PDV HANK VOIGHT

J'étais arrivé comme touts les matins très tôt au bureau, mes premiers agents étaient en train d'arriver je les observais depuis mon bureau, j'ai une super équipe, Halstead et Lindsay sont clairement mes deux meilleurs éléments, Ruzek et Olinsky forment un bon duo mais le jeune bosse bien avec Atwater qui est aussi un bonne élément, j'ai bien fait de le faire remonter à l'étage et puis Burgess la petite nouvelle de l'équipe, elle bosse bien, elle a pris des vacances pour s'occuper d'elle, de sa sœur et sa nièce. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner me sortant de mes pensées.

-Voight

-Sergent Voight, ici Lugo on a une affaire pour vous. Il m'expliqua en quoi consistait cette affaire puis je partis rejoindre mon équipe pour leur retransmettre ce que m'a dit mon chef.

\- Ok tout le monde on a du travail, une patrouille vient de découvrir lors d'une perquisition deux corps pour l'instant non-identifiés baignant dans des barils d'acide et les hauts gradés veulent qu'on s'en occupe sans faire trop de bruit.

-Quel était le motif de la perquisition ? Demanda Ruzek

-C'est les perquisitions des possiblesplanques de terroristes ? renchérit Halstead

-Oui ! Leur dis-je. Lindsay et Halstead allez sur place, Ruzek et Atwater trouvez tout ce qu'on a sur les propriétaires de la maison et dès qu'on a les identités des victimes attaquez vous à eux et Al et moi on va aller voir un vieux contact au FBI pour voir s'il a pas plus d'infos.

PDV ERIN LINDSAY

On est arrivé là-bas au bout de trois quart d'heure de route car le trafic était bien chargé. On discuta un pet avec les officiers sur place puis demanda au légiste s'il savait à quand remontait la mort des deux corps qu'ils ont trouvé.

-Désolé mais ils sont déjà bien décomposés, ça va être compliqué de le savoir et cela va aussi être compliqué des les identifier. déclara le légiste

-D'accord bon courage alors et tenez nous au courant. répondit Jay

-Oui je peux juste vous dire que l'on a affaire à une femme et un homme.

-Ok merci doc répondis-je

Le légiste partit et on fit le tour de la maison. On ne trouva rien de bien intéressant, à part la confirmation qu'il y avait bien eu un homme et une femme qui vivaient ici, Il n'y avait rien de suspect dans cette maison, tout paraissait normal. Je passais dans la dernière pièce quand je découvris un petit carton au sol je décide donc d'appeler Jay .

-Jay ! Au premier !

PDV JAY HALSTEAD

Je rejoins Erin au premier et elle me tend une boîte.

-Elle contient plusieurs photos d'une même famille plus ou moins vieille, cela confirme donc ce qu'a dit le légiste il y avait bien un homme et une femme ici et au vu des dernières photos ils devaient être assez âgés. Me dit Erin

-Oui et eux ça doit être leurs enfants ?

-Oui sûrement mais pourquoi toutes c'est photos sont dans cette boite surtout qu'il y a pas un seul cadre dans la maison, c'est bizarre ?

-Oui mais regarde ça devait être les photos qui ornaient les cadres derrière toi. Lui dis je

-Oui les tailles correspondent...

Je lui fit signe de ne plus parler, il venait d'y avoir du bruit en bas, comme si quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans la maison mais on était censé être seuls.


	2. Chapitre 2

_-Oui les tailles correspondent..._

 _Je lui fit signe de ne plus parler, il venait d'y avoir du bruit en bas, comme si quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans la maison mais on était censé être seuls._

On descendit armes à la main Erin sur mes pas. Arrivés en bas il y avait deux personnes, un homme et une femme. La femme était armée d'un AK47.

-CPD ! Cria Erin

La femme pointa le canon de son arme vers ma partenaire et sans réfléchir je l'ai abattue, l'homme se précipita vers la femme en m'hurlant que j'avais tué sa femme et que j'allais lui payer, Erin posa une main sur mon épaule en guise de soutien et de remerciement .

-Ne faites pas de menaces envers mon collègue. Dit Erin en menottant l'homme

-Il a tué ma femme répondit l'homme en se débattant

-Elle a menacé ma partenaire...

-Vous êtes là !? Cria Ruzek

Entre temps Erin les avait appelés pour leur annoncer sa découverte et ils avaient répondu qu'ils arrivaient.

-Ici, on a abattu un suspect et un autre est menotté répondit Erin

-Emmenez celui là et placez le dans la salle on s'occupe de son interrogatoire après. Leur Dis-je

-Et la femme c'est qui ? Demanda Atwater

-La femme du gars, elle était armée et elle a mis en joue Erin je l'ai abattue.

-Et tu vas me le payer enfoiré ! Cria l'homme

-Bon on l'embarque. Dit Ruzek

-On appelle le légiste et on vous rejoins !

PDV EXTERNE

Voight et Olinsky étaient toujours avec leurs contacts du FBI pour essayer de trouver les noms plus facilement des proprio et voir s'ils n'ont pas d'antécédents classifiés et maintenant pour aussi essayer de trouver le nom de la femme que Jay avait abattue. Toute l'unité était de retour au poste, Ruzek avait installé le suspect en salle d'interrogatoire Halstead et Lindsay y ont rejoint l'homme pour s'occuper de son interrogatoire.

-Quel votre nom ? Demanda l'ex ranger

-...

-Et le nom de votre femme alors ? Demanda Erin

-Vous avez une femme détective? Demanda l'homme en se tournant vers Jay

-Non et ce n'est pas à vous de poser des questions. Répondit Jay

-Une petite amie alors? dit il avec un sourire que Jay lui aurait bien arraché

Sans le remarquer il tourna son regard vers Erin et l'homme, lui, l'avait bien remarqué

-Comme je vous l'ai dit ce n'est pas à vous de poser des questions ! s'énerva Jay.

Hank entra comme une furie dans la salle en disant qu'il avait le nom de la femme et par la même occasion de son mari.

-Il s'appelle Jack Turner et sa femme Caroline Navarro. Dit Voigth

-Alors monsieur Turner qu'alliez vous faire dans cette maison ?

-On voulait voir si nos collègues avaient bien tué les propriétaires de la maison pour que nous puissions installer notre QG et commencer a préparer nos plans pour ce week-end mais vous étiez là et vous avez buté ma femme ! S'écria Turner

-J'ai protégé ma partenaire, sa vie est plus importante que celle d'une tueuse déjantée! hurla Jay hors de lui

-Halstead, Lindsay dehors ! hurla Voigth

Les détective sortirent de la pièce avec leur sergent prêts à se faire passer un savon.


	3. Chapitre 3

-Halstead, Lindsay dehors ! hurla Voigth

Ils sortirent tout les trois puis une fois dans le couloir Voigth pris la parole.

-Halstead c'est quoi l'histoire avec sa femme ? Demanda Voigth

L'ex ranger expliqua se qui c'était passé dans la maison, les menaces de l'homme envers lui et les questions de l'homme sur sa vie privé

-Ok bon allez faire vos rapports mais vous risquez pas grand chose vu qu'il ira en prison. Affirma Voigth

De retour à leurs bureau Jay et Erin on commencé leurs rapports depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand Jay demanda

-tu pense que je t'ai mise en dangers ?

-pourquoi tu demande ça ? Demanda ça partenaire

-bas le faite que j'ai tué sa femme et que j'ai dis que ta vie est importante a mes yeux. dit il le regard inquiet

-mais non t'inquiète pas et je suis grande je peut me défendre toute seule. Lui assura la jeune femme, elle s'était levé vers Jay et elle s'était assit sur le bureau de son partenaire et avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Atwater arriva les interrompant dans leurs moments.

-Il est transféré à state ville, le camion de transport vient d'arrivée. Dis le jeune homme

-Ok merci kev' lui répondit Jay puis Atwater répartis en bas.

-Tu voie je risque rien. Dis Erin en souriant

-Oui... Dis Jay en répondant au sourire de la jeune femme

PDV HANK VOIGTH

Voilà une heure que la camionnette avait emmené Turner vers la prison et j'en était bien content car je n'aime pas savoir un de mes agents menacé, mon téléphone ce mis à sonné

-Voigth ?

-un détenu transféré depuis votre district c'est évadé. me dis l'homme a l'autre bout du fil

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Jack Turner me...

-Quoi ! Mais il était pas escorté ? On peut pas vous faire confiance vous ! Cria Voigth hors de lui

-Nous sommes désolé monsieur. Repris l'homme

-Je m'en fiche que vous soyez désolé ! Lui dis Je

J'ai raccroché et je me suis dirigé vers mon unité pour leurs annoncer la nouvelle, ils était entrains de vider le tableau blanc pour leurs annoncer la nouvelle.

PDV JAY HALSTEAD

Je vis Voigth arrivé il avait l'air en colère je me demandais ce qui a pu se passé, il pris la parole.

-Jack Turner c'est échappé de prison lors du convoi qui le mené à state ville. dit mon chef

Je senti de la panique monter en moi et je cherché ma partenaire du regard sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'avais peur pour elle.

-cherché où il pourrait se cacher. Repris Voigth

On est tous retourné à nos bureaux et on a commencé nos recherches. Voilà une heure qu'on faisaient des recherches sans rien trouver quand soudain mon téléphone se mis à sonné.

《Jolie immeuble vous ne trouvé pas détective ? 》

Je m'empressais d'ouvrir la photo qui était jointe au message, ce que je découvris m'horrifie. Erin avait vue que j'était devenue pâle et elle me parlait mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentré sur sa voie, je suis bloqué sur la photo de cette immeuble que je connais tant, celui où j'ai vécu pendant plusieurs mois.


	4. Chapitre 4

Erin avait vu que j'étais devenu pâle et elle me parlait mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur sa voix, je suis bloqué sur la photo de cet immeuble que je connais tant, celui où j'ai vécu pendant plusieurs mois.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Erin

-Je crois que je viens de recevoir un message de Turner. Dis-je la voix cassée

-Et donc on a qu'à le tracer et on va l'a arrêter. Dit Ruzek

-C'est pas ça le problème dis-je en me levant et en branchant mon téléphone sur la télé. Une fois branché, l'écran de mon téléphone s'afficha dévoilant en fonz d'écran une photo de moi et Erin joue contre joue ce qui la fit sourire. J'ouvris le message que Ruzek lu à voix haute puis ouvris l'image.

-Oh mon dieu ! Réagit Erin aussitôt

-Voight ! Appela Alvin

\- Mais comment il peut avoir mon numéro et l'adresse d'Erin ?

-On ne sait pas mais ça va pas tarder dit Voight en arrivant dans l'openspace

-Atwater et Ruzek allez à l'appartement d'Erin pour voir s'il y est pas encore continua Voight

Et tout le monde se remit à bosser je donnais régulièrement des coups d'œil vers ma partenaire sans trop savoir pourquoi, juste pour me rassurer

PDV HANK VOIGHT

La nuit était tombée sur Chicago mes hommes n'avaient rien trouvé qui fasse avancer l'enquête à part que Turner a usurpé l'identité d'un flic pour avoir l'adresse de Lindsay et le numéro d'Halstead

-Rentrez vous reposer, déclarais-je en sortant de mon bureau

Ils commençaient à partir quand Jay prit la parole

-Et où va Erin ? demanda-t-il

-Chez moi, répondis je

-Euh Hank je sais très bien que tu va pas rentrer ce soir et j'ai pas envie d'être seule donc je préfère aller chez Jay. Dit ma fille en se tournant vers son équipier

-Je peux rentrer si tu veux ? Répondis je

-Nan c'est bon j'irai chez Jay ! Affirma Lindsay

-Jay ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui

-Oui c'est bon je prendrai le canapé. Dit mon jeune agent

Puis tout le monde rentra chez soi sauf moi bien sûr

PDV ERIN LINDSAY

Pour une fois je laissais conduire Jay déjà que je m'impose chez lui, mais j'avais envie d'être avec lui ce soir, il me manque tellement, je me demande où ça en est avec son ex et quand va-t-il revenir vers moi.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il

-Pourquoi?

-Pour t'avoir foutu là dedans...

-Attends tu y es pour rien Jay c'est juste ce déjanté qui m'a foutu là dedans.

-Je t'ai mise en danger Erin,c'est de ma faute.

-Je ne risque rien Jay je suis avec toi. Dis-je en souriant

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence une fois arrivés je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas d'affaires.

-Par contre Jay je n'ai pas d'affaires pour dormir.

-Je te prêterai un t-shirt ne t'inquiète pas.

On alla se prépare pour aller se coucher, Jay m'avait laissé son lit pour la nuit.

-Bonne nuit Er.

-Jay...

-Oui ?

-Tu me manques...

-Toi aussi tu me manques Er.

-Tu peux venir dormir avec moi s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie d'être toute seule...

-Si tu veux ?

-Oui je préfère...

Il vient se mettre dans le lit avec moi et automatiquement je me blottis contre lui.

PDV JAY HALSTEAD

Elle me manque tellement et je suis content de la sentir contre moi, je devrais lui dire que j'ai enfin divorcé avec Abby et cette fois ci pour de bon, lui dire que je l'aime. Aller je dois lui dire !

-Er ?

Mais je me rends compte qu'elle dort déjà...


	5. Chapitre 5

_Un chapitre un peut plus long que les autres car je pense faire le reste de l'histoire avec des chapitre tout aussi long trouvant les autres trop court a mon gout_

PDV JAY HALSTEAD

Je me réveilla en sentant le poids de ma partenaire contre moi et me rappela que j'avais dormis avec elle cette nuit, je la regardais en me remémorant des petits moments ensemble, de simple moments qui avec elle, sont tous inoubliable. Erin commençait a émerger de son sommeil et c'est a ce moment que je me rendis compte que je l'observais depuis presque dix minutes.

-Hey. soufflais-je

-Hey...

-Bien dormis ?

-Oui j'étais bien installé... Tu pensé a quoi ?

-A toi, a nous, a tous ce que j'ai gâché -

-Tu n'a rien gâché Jay j'en veux surtout a cette femme de t'avoir fais croire que c'était finit avec elle et le faites qu'elle t'es invité dans ce bar en pensant de récupérer bon et aussi un peut a toi de ne m'avoir jamais parlé d'elle. me répondit Erin

-Je suis désolé de ne jamais t'avoir parlé d'elle mais je n'en suis pas fière, je ne parle d'elle a quasiment personne et dans ce bar j'ai refusé toute ces avance en lui répondant a chaque fois que je t'avais toi et que je t'aime Er et que la prochaine fois que je voulais la voir c'est pour signé ces foutue papier et que ce soit fini pour de bon et qu je puisse être avec toi Er.

-Mais tu ma tellement blessée Jay, pour une fois que j'avais une confiance aveugle avec un homme et que je l'aime plus que tout ça me pète encore une fois a la figure ! Elle avait mis le verbe aimer comme moi au présent ce qui me fis sourire puis je repris

-Je suis désolé Er...

Je fis coupé par mon téléphone qui c'était mis a sonné

-Ne décroche pas ! me supplia Erin

-C'est Voigth fis-je en regardant mon téléphone

-Et alors il attendra !

-Tu es peut être en danger Er ! répondis-je avant de décrocher

-Halstead. répondis-je en décrochant alors qu'Erin poussa un soupir

-Jay, faut que vous veniez toute suite au district on a des nouvelle info et on sait que Turner et à la recherche de la planque d'Erin, ton adresse est dans les fichiers ?

-Non dans les fichiers j'ai toujours la même adresse qu'Erin je suis chez Will

-Ok vous devez bougé il sait peut être déjà où vous êtes

-Ok on s'habille et on arrive répondis-je en raccrochant

PDV ERIN LINDSAY

Je n'avais entendue que les réponse de Jay et de ce que j'ai compris notre discussion sera remise a plus tard.

-Alors il t'a dit quoi de si urgent ? demandais-je énervé

-Que Turner c'est peut être où tu es et qu'il est peut être déjà en route

-C'est pas possible Jay on est chez ton frère comment il peut avoir l'idée de venir ici !

-Il est malin Er, beaucoup plus malin qu'on ne le pensaient, Voigth veux qu'on le rejoigne au district le plus vite possible

-Bon bas on s'habille est on y va ?

-Oui.

On alla chacun notre tour a la salle de bain puis on grignota vite fais deux trois truc avant de partir. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand Jay me retenue par le bras

-Attend...

Il se dirigea vers son placard puis récupéra un de ces gilet par balle

-Tiens met ça s'il te plait. me dit-il en me tendant son gilet

-Ok mais tu pense vraiment qu'il va déboulé comme ça pour me tiré dessus

-Oui bas même si tu le mets pour rien je serrais quand même plus tranquille

-Merci Jay. soufflais-je

Il ne répondit rien et sortit en premiers dehors, regardant vite fais si il n'y avait rien de suspect puis m'accompagna jusqu'à ça voiture on roula tranquillement jusqu'au district dans le silence.

-Bonjour détective ! lança Platt a notre entré dans le district

-Salut lançais-je

-Jolie gilet Lindsay ! me lança le sergent

-Oui, il ne voulait pas me laisser sortir sans. dis-je en regardant Jay

-Bonne initiative monsieur le ranger. lui dit Platt

Puis on monta les quelques marches vers l'étage des renseignement


	6. Chapitre 6

PDV JAY HALSTEAD

Une fois arrivé en haut sur salua tout le monde puis

-Alors commentaire sur moi connait l'adresse de mon frère?

-On a détecté une intrusion dans nos fichiers et les documents qui sur été regardé ses adresses, et celle de ton frère. répondu Voix du ciel

-Donc maintenant tu ne quitteras plus le quartier et tu viendra dormir chez moi. Reprendre Voigth en se tournant vers Erin

-Non ! il peut aussi avoir accès à votre adresse! j'irai à l'hôtel répondu Erin pas ravis de ce que dit le sergent

-Et tu va restait toute seule!

-Jay peut venir avec moi, c'est mon partenaire je te rappelle!

Je me faisais tout petit sur ma chaise de peur de moi faire rembarré par le sergent

-Pas vraie Jay?

-Oui oui tout ce que tu veux. soufflais-je

-Halstead dehors! Hurla Voigth

Je me leva et sortit du bureau.

PDV ERIN LINDSAY

-Tu lui fais encore confiance pour te protéger? moi à l'heure

-Bien sur ! c'est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance dans cette unité!

-Même après ce qu'il fait

-Je suis la fiche de ça, je sais que je peux faire confiance à tout ce qui arrive et c'est pour ça que je veux être avec lui et personne d'autre! Ce matin il faut que je porte un gilet par balle tout le temps le trajet et ma laissé le droit de l'enlevé à un passé la grille, tu ne pense pas que c'est faire attention à moi?

Il n'y a rien, je me leva et quitta son bureau pour rejoindre Jay.

-Voilà pour te plait? lui demandais-je en moi dirigent vers la salle de repos

-Tu m'a voulu parlé?

-Oui je voulais savoir si tu acceptes de rester avec moi à l'hôtel le temps que tout ça s'arrête?

-Oui! me répondre-il avec un sourire idiot

-Quoi?

-Bas rien

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

-Rien juste de voir que tu a tenu tête a Voigth

-Oui, je voulais rester avec toi, je suis bien avec toi Jay

-Moi aussi Er

-Bon sur y va?

-On doit bosser

-Non Voigth ma dit qu'il me laisse la journée donc comme tu es mon garde du corps pour me suivre partout. dis-je en souriant a mon tour comme une idiote

-Moi ça me va!

-Tant mieux, tu vas devoir me soutenir pendentif un bon moment a mon avis!

-Bon sur y va?

-Oui

Une fois arrivé à l'accueil sur la réception pour prendre une chambre la réceptionniste me dévisage du regard, surement voiture je porte le gilet de Jay mais je m'en fiche, j'aime bien qu'il prenne soin de moi.

-Tu veux une chambre avec deux lits?

-Non ! c'est bon on est grand et sur un déjà dormis ensemble la nuit dernière

PDV JAY HALSTEAD

Une fois arrivé à notre chambre sur nos valises sur le lit.

-La nuit tombe déjà, sur commande quelque chose a mangé?

-Oui, On prend une bouteille de vin? Erin

-Oui si tu veux.

Sur la mangea tranquillement j'étais le seul à avoir bu Erin ne voulait pas boire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais est all allaient se coucher chacun de notre côté dans le lit. Erin c'était quasiment vite rapproché de moi.

Je sentis quelque chose ou quelqu'un que je me suis attiré mon t-shirt, je ne voulais pas réagir alors j'eu une illumination! Erin maintenant à côté de moi! J'ouvre les yeux et tâte la place à côté de moi, je sens quelque chose de gluant et de liquide je remarque un paniquer alors je suis redressé dans le lit et là et je vis la choisi plus horrible de toute ma vie, Erin qui gis dans sont sang. Elle est si pâle et un regard paniqué, je réagis bientôt et attrape mon téléphone pour appeler une ambulance. L'opérateur au bout du fil me dit de tenter de bloquer ces saillements mais je n'y arrive pas même si l'homme du 911 me parle je regarde Erin avec son regard paniqué, je caresse sa joue et commence à lui parlé.

-Er ... S'il te plaît reste avec moi, la vie n'a pas d'intérêt si elle peut être partagée avec toi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi, tu m'a aidé si, tu as sauvé la vie tellement de fois sans même le savoir, quand je n'ai qu'une envie, tout plaqué, tout abandonné, abandonné la vie, mais à chaque fois je penser à toi, tu es tellement impressionnante, magique, tu es ma boue de sauvetage, mon moyen de m'accrocher à la vie alors s'il te plaît accroche toi à la vie, fais le pour moi Er je t'aime tellement. ..

-Ehh monsieur, l'ambulance est au pied de l'hôtel. Dit l'homme au bout du téléphone presque gênait de m'interompre

-D'accord

-C'est l'ambulance! Cria Gabby dans le couloir

-Ici!

-Jay?!

-Vien vite elle est à déjà perdue conciance!

-Oh non c'est pas possible ... Dit Gabby en voyant le corp baigné de sang de son amie

Gabby et Brett commencent à faire les premiers soins à Erin et je me rends compte que je pleure, j'ai peur, peur de perdre la personne la plus importante de ma vie.

-On la perd je n'ai plus de pou!

Elle commence le massage cardiaque et je prends la main d'Erin où je commence à dessiner des petits cercles tout en pleurant. Cinq minutes que Gabby a commencé le massage mais le cœur d'Erin ne veut toujours pas repartir. C'est de ma faute je n'ai même pas entendu le coup de feu, elle aurai pus mourir à côté de moi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, j'ai honte de moi.

-Jay est-ce que je dois continuer le massage ?

-Bien sur ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça !?

-Cela fait plus de cinq minutes et son cœur ne veut pas repartir Jay...

-Continue ne t'arrête pas ! Déclarais-je en pleurant


	7. Chapitre 7

FLASHBACK

PDV DE JAY HALSTEAD

Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour au renseignement, je suis nerveux. Après plusieurs mois sous couverture et trois mois d'arrêt a cause de la balle que je me suis pris je suis prêt a retourner sur le terrain. Antonio m'a fais rentrer dans cette unité tant convoité, aujourd'hui je passe les portes du district 21 et m'avance vers le sergent d'accueil.

-Bonjour

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? me demanda la femme derrière le comptoir

-Oui je cherche Hank Voigth

-Vous êtes ?

-Ah oui, Jay Halstead

-Oh le nouveau des renseignement c'est ça ?

-Oui, enfin j'espère...

Elle m'ouvrit la grille et m'accompagna en haut, il y a un grand open-space avec plusieurs bureau, je pense que tout les membres de l'unité ne sont pas encore arrivé car il y a que deux personne, un homme d'un certain âge et une jeune femme blonde puis je vis Voigth qui me fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau.

-Ferme la porte.

Je ferme la porte et m'assoie.

\- Halstead bienvenue dans mon unité, je vais rapidement te dire les deux trois règles qu'il y a ici.

-D'accord, je les respecterai.

-Très bien donc pour commencer, tu ne dois jamais avoir ta tête dans les journaux, on envoie pas mal de personne en prison, des mafieux qui peuve mettre ta tête a prix donc vaut mieux que ton nom et ton visage ne soit pas connue de tout Chicago ce qui ce passe ici reste ici. deuxièmement je ne veux aucun relation entre membre de cette unité compris ?

-Oui serg...

-Et surtout ne t'approche pas trop Erin. J'ai était clair ? me coupa Voigth

-Oui oui très clair sergent.

-Parfait, je ne veux pas être obligé de te dégager de l'unité.

Il se leva et me fis signe de faire de même, on sorti de son bureau.

-Très bien je vois que vous êtes tous arrivé. Je vous présente Jay, il va faire équipe avec Lindsay. Erin fais lui la présentation des autres et le tout du bâtiment.

La dites Erin s'approcha de moi. Elle est jeune et belle, elle me tendit ça main que je serre, elle me regarde en souriant et je fais de même. Elle a un sourir d'ange, a faire craquer n'importe qui.

-Bon Halstead c'est ça ?

-Oui

-Ok cool suis moi je vais te faire le tour du proprio.

Elle fit volte face et je la suis, je me rend compte que depuis que je l'ai vu je sens un sentiment bizarre en moi, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressentit avant.

-Halstead ? fit ma partenaire me sortant de mes pensé

-Oui ?

-Tu es a l'ouest toi ! dit Erin en rigolant

-Non non je suis bien là

-C'est Voigth qui te fais cette effet ?

La discussion avec Voigth me revins d'un coup en tête me retirant mon sourir et faisant redescendre se sentiment encore inconnue en moi

-Et tu sais toute ce que ta dit Voigth tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre au pied de la lettre, d'ailleurs tu verra que lui aussi n'est pas doué pour suivre les règles

-Oui oui...

-Ah et au passage c'est moi qui conduit ! lâcha ma partenaire en souriant

On passa la journée au district, ont avaient pas d'affaire majeur. J'ai passé presque toute la journée a observé ma nouvelle partenaire, plus je la regarde plus je la trouve belle. Elle est intelligente et déborde de joie de vivre, je suis heureux qu'elle soit ma partenaire.

-Bien tout le monde rentré chez vous. dit Voigth en sortant de son bureau

Je sortit du district Erin sur mes pas.

-Je suis heureuse d'être ta partenaire Jay.

-Moi aussi Erin et je te promet de toujours être là pour toi, même en-dehors du boulot.

-Moi aussi, j'ai entendu que tu avais fais l'armée ?

-Oui, les Rangers

-Oh je ne risque rien alors ! sourit-elle

-Oui je pense aussi.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas comment, en une journée une personne était devenue aussi importante pour moi.

Plusieurs moi plus tard :

On est tous au Molly, nous avons eu une enquête difficile aujourd'hui et je suis heureux de pouvoir décompresser dans le bar des pompier du 51. Nous sommes tous assis autour d'un table, Erin se trouve en face de moi, on est devenue vachement proche depuis que j'ai rejoint l'unité, Elle me lance un regard que je comprend tout de suite, l'enquête n'a vraiment pas était facile et elle à était particulièrement touché. Ont se lève tout les deux et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie

-Jay...

-Oui ?

Elle s'approcha de moi puis m'embrassa, je lui rendit puis on se sépara.

-On ne peut pas... soufflais-je

-Un jour peut être... déclarât-elle

-Un jour surement Er. lui répondit-je en souriant

FIN DU FLASHBACK


	8. Chapitre 8

**Ah un revenant ! Oui je suis de retour après un an d'absense et j'en suis vraiment désolé mais la vie a pas était super cool avec moi mais je pense être maintenant apte a reprende cette histoire donc nous y voilà.**

PDV Externe

Cela faisait presque trente minutes que Gabby pratiquait un massage cardiaque à Erin et son cœur ne repartait toujours pas. Jay lui était anéanti, pleurant à côté du corps sans vie de sa partenaire.

\- J'ai un pouls! s'exclama Brett

\- Parfait! stabilise la pour qu'on l'emmène au Med.

\- Ok Gabby, j'y suis je la transfère sur le brancard.

Brett déplaça Erin sur le brancard pendant que Gabby tentait de capter l'attention de Jay

\- Jay? Jay? Erin est de retour on l'emmène au Med, tu viens?

\- De quoi ? Elle est vivante?

\- Oui, viens avec nous dans l'ambulance, elle a besoin de toi. Lui dit Gabby en le prenant par le bras

Jay suivait les deux ambulancières dans le hall de l'hôtel sans vraiment être là, il comprenait tout juste ce qu'il se passait, Erin était de retour, son cœur avait de nouveau commencé à battre ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait une chance de s 'en sortir. Son cerveau fonctionnait de nouveau à 100% et il réalisait que Voight n'allait plus tarder à débarquer et il allait falloir qu'il s'explique sur comment Erin a pu être poignardée en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'il dormait juste à côté.

PDV de Jay

Je vis la voiture de Voight se garer devant l'hôtel, heureusement pour moi Gabby a fermé les portes de l'ambulance au même moment. Je redoute vraiment cette rencontre avec mon Sergent, moi qui ait promis de toujours protéger ma partenaire je n'ai même pas était capable de tenir ma promesse! ça me révolte! Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu la laisser se faire poignarder à mort alors que je dormais tranquillement à côté.

\- On est arrivé. dit Gabby en me sortant de mes pensées

Je me leva tel un automate et descendit de l'ambulance pour suivre le brancard d'Erin mais Maggie me bloqua juste avant les fameuses portes. Ces portes qui vont vous laisser sans nouvelles et dans une angoisse terrible.

Je commençais à me sentir mal, ma tête tournait sans que je sache pourquoi. Je mets ça sur le dos du stress mais je commençais à glisser doucement de la chaise sur laquelle je me trouvais tout en sombrant dans une sorte de sommeil, mais pas le vrai sommeil, non un où vous ressentez plus rien, un sommeil où tous vos problèmes s'effacent. J'entendais juste l'infirmière courir vers moi puis je me sentais soulevé sur un brancard ou sur un lit je ne sais pas trop et ensuite plus rien.

PDV Infirmière

\- Il fait un malaise! emmenez le en salle d'auscultation. Quelqu'un ici a une idée de qui est cette personne et pourquoi elle est ici?

\- Oui ! C'est le détective Jay Halstead, il est là pour sa partenaire qui a été poignardée je m'en occupe et bipez le docteur Halstead! s'écria Maggie

PDV du Docteur Halstead

J'ai les résultats de mon frère sous les yeux et ce que je vois ne me rassure pas, il y a une présence de drogue dans son organisme et je ne pense pas qu'il

se la soit injecté tout seul, de plus je ne connais pas cette drogue. j'espère qu'elle ne va pas laisser de séquelles ou que son malaise n'était pas le début d'une overdose.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Wow je suis super content de voir qu'il y a toujours des personnes qui lisent mon histoire ! après reflection je pense que cet fic se finira assez vite et après ça je pense plus me tourner vers des OS. Bonne lecture !_

Jay se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital vide, personne autour de lui. Les souvenirs de la dernière nuit commençaient vaguement à remonter, il compris rapidement pourquoi il était seul dans cette pièce, sa partenaire était entre la vie et la mort dans le même hôpital que lui, son sergent et le reste de l'équipe donnait surement plus d'importance à la traque de Jack Turner. Il essaya de se lever pour avoir des infos sur l'état d'Erin mais à peine avait-il posé un pied au sol qu'il a été pris de vertige et a manqué de s'écrouler au sol. Une infirmière, alertée par le bruit de chute, était entrée dans la chambre du détective.

\- Mr Halstead, vous devez rester allongé, vous avez fait un malaise du a une consommation de stupéfiant. Lui annonça l'infirmière.

\- Des stupéfiants ? De la drogue ? Demanda Jay déconcerté

\- Oui Mr, des stupéfiants.

\- Je peux parler au Docteur Halstead s'il vous plait ? C'est mon frère.

\- Je vais essayer de vous le trouver.

La jeune femme était repartie presque aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée laissant Jay de nouveau seul.

PDV de Jay Halstead

Tout devenait plus clair dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas entendu Erin se faire poignarder car j'étais drogué. Heureusement que la drogue n'était pas très puissante sinon je n'aurais jamais senti Erin tirer sur mon t-shirt et elle serait morte à côté de moi. Je fus coupé dans mes pensées par l'entrée de mon frère dans la chambre.

\- Salut frangin !

\- Salut Will, tu as des nouvelles d'Erin ?

\- Ecoute Jay, je ne sais rien à son sujet c'est pas moi qui me suis occupé de son cas mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu elle devrait aller bien.

\- Tu es sur ? Tu veux pas aller vérifier ?

\- Je peux y aller que si tu me dis comment tu te sens toi.

\- Will je vais bien tu peux aller chercher des infos maintenant s'il te plait ?

\- J'y vais. Dit le médecin en quittant la pièce.

PDV de Will Halstead

Le rouquin avait finit par trouver un des chirurgien qui s'occupait d'Erin.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- Plutôt mal. Elle est stable mais la route va être longue. Elle aura besoin de rééducation mais surtout d'un soutien moral, ce qu'elle a vécu va rendre sa rééducation difficile.

\- Ouais je me doute. Elle aura des séquelles physiques ?

\- Non rien. Ce que je comprend pas par contre c'est que personne soit venu la voir. Elle a quand même frôlé la mort.

\- Si si mon frère était là mais il a fait un malaise et il a du être hospitalisé à côté et le reste de son unité est concentrée sur la recherche du malade qui a fait ça.

PDV Externe

\- Après avoir discuté de banalités avec le médecin d'Erin, Will est retourné voir Jay.

\- Alors elle va bien ? Demanda Jay dès que son frère est rentré dans la chambre.

\- Oui elle va bien mais Jay elle aura besoin de soutien quand elle pourra sortir d'ici, il faut pas qu'elle -reste seule.

\- Oui je sais...


End file.
